Special Episode 1 - Heroes of Wrestling PPV
Heroes of Wrestling was a professional wrestling pay-per-view that took place in October of 1999 in Bay St. Louis, Mississippi at the Casino Magic. The event consisted entirely of poorly planned and even more poorly executed matches between former 80's wrestlers and, at the time, current wrestlers. It is widely regarded as the worst pro wrestling PPV of all time. Wrestlers/Personalities *King Kong Bundy *Tully Blanchard *Dutch Mantel (commentator) *Captain Lou Albano (manager/on-the-spot commissioner) *Randy Rosenbloom (random guy hired to do the PBP commentary) *Yokozuna *Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart *Jake "The Snake" Roberts *Jimmy Snuka *Cowboy Bob Orton *The One-Man Gang *Abdullah the Butcher *Marty Janetty *Tommy Rogers *The Samoan SWAT Team *George "The Animal" Steele *Sherri Martel *Greg Valentine *Julio Fantastico *Too Cold Scorpio *Stan Lane *The Men from Down Under (the Bushwhackers, but due to copyrights, they could not be referred to as such) *The Iron Sheik *Nikolai Volkoff *Some guy dressed like Joseph Stalin The Episode *The full official title of this episode is "The Giant Spectacular Tirades All-Star Special #1" *This episode is the first in the show's history to not cover a movie. It was originally planned to be a short recording (under an hour) as a break between all the pain of Episodes 16-20 and the eventual Transformers discussions. However, it was not meant to be, apparently. *You can thank James' 3,300+-word summary for that Scores The hosts, in addition to their normal Final Words, also gave individual "grades" to each match. Final Words: James - MMMCCC '''Damien - '''Tulpa Marty Janetty/Tommy Rogers vs. The Samoan SWAT Team: : James: Wangdoodle : Damien: 17 on a scale of 3-99, with a 10 being an okay, a 72 being horrible, and a 98 being a Divas match George "The Animal" Steele vs. Greg "The Hammer" Valentine : James: Caesar salad with extra croutons : Damien: 6 minutes of my life more than it deserved Julio Fantastico vs. Too Cold Scorpio: : James: Chromatic flugelhorn : Damien: Threeve The Iron Sheik and Nikolai Volkoff vs. "The Men from Down Under" (The Bushwhackers) : James: Three Days Grace : Damien: Brown note Tully Blanchard vs. Stan Lane : James: Teardrop tubeshoulder : Damien: Like you're starving for hours, then you drive up to KFC, and they tell you they ran out of chicken One-Man Gang vs. Abdullah the Butcher : James: Ford Pinto : Damien: Ruth Bader Ginsberg Cowboy Bob Orton vs. Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka : James: Gentleman Usher of the Black Rod : Damien: I'd probably still watch this over a Randy Orton match at this point King Kong Bundy and Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart vs. Yokozuna and Jake "The Snake" Roberts : James: The Boo Box : Damien: Catheter Highlights *James manages to recap the One-Man Gang/Abdullah the Butcher match where literally nothing happened *"There was more loose skin in this match than a dumpster behind a plastic surgeon's office" *James recites the entire Jake Roberts drunken backstage promo References *''Transformers'' *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' *''E.T. The Video Game'' *WWF *WCW *''Power Rangers'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Different Strokes'' *Clue *ZZ Top *Simon Diamond *Teddy Ruxpin *John Cena *''As Good As It Gets'' *''Pong'' *''The Sandlot'' *Quentin Tarantino *Ric Flair *Stretch Armstrong *Kane *''The Hangover'' *Nicolas Cage *ECW *''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' *Stone Temple Pilots *''Mario Kart'' *Randy Savage *Glacier *Mr. Kennedy *Godzilla *The Ultimate Warrior *Brutus Beefcake *Hulk Hogan *Akeem the African Dream *''Fat Albert'' *Do You Want A Banana *''Looney Toons'' *Randy Orton *Scott Wyland *Charlie Sheen *Illuminati *DDP *Scott Hall *''Beyond the Mat'' *Nattie Neidhart *The Hart Foundation *Brett Hart *Teddy Long *WalMart *''Hook'' *''The Last Airbender'' *''Catwoman'' *''Sailor Moon'' *Hayao Miyazaki *Michael Bay *''Beast Wars'' *''Beast Machines'' *''Transformers Prime'' *''Transformers G1'' *He-Man *''Ballistic: Ecks vs Sever'' *M. Night Shyamalan *''Showgirls'' *''Dropped D'' *TMZ *''Age of Extinction'' *''The Room'' *''Kazaam'' Ending Song Before and After Previous Episode - Episode 20 - The Last Airbender Next Episode - Episode 21 - Transformers Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Other reviews